Shared Safehouse
by Copper Rain
Summary: Skye gets an unexpected visitor. Oneshot, questionable spoilers, up until 2x15


A/N: So I started to watch Agents of Shield 3 days ago... and I'm 2 episodes away from the end of season 2. I tried looking around for some awesome Skye fics that weren't Skye/Ward or just gen... and I found few. So, I wrote one. Or tried to, at least. Undisclosed time frame after Ulron? Sorry for ooc-ness, I tried. Uhh, unbeta-ed, and [hopefully] enjoy!

It was the middle of the day, the sky are dark gray color. Not raining, but just about to be. Skye was settling down for another game of solitaire when the door knob started to turn.

Crouching a short distance from the door, she readied herself in case of the worst, in case it wasn't Coulson or May coming to (unexpectedly, unannounced) check on her.

The door opened, and it wasn't Coulson or May. Or the team.

Stay calm, use your head. First, identify the threat. Target: middle aged man, taller, not particularly athletic, no visible weapons. Why would HYDRA send someone in unarmed? Too late for that. Course of action: take down the target with a kick to the knees and choke hold. Subdue and contain until further information is given. Proceed with plan. Control.

Skye rolled toward the man, kicking out his leg in the process. Quickly, she grabbed his shoulder as he was falling and pulled him toward her, moving around to his back. Her arm moved to his neck and snake around, completing the hold.

"Who do you work for?" The man struggled, obviously not prepared for resistance. Who did they take her for? A civilian? A potential asset? An easy target?

"I said tell me who sent you!" A yard away, her phone started to vibrate. Her cup fell off the table. Her legs started to become unsteady. Everything started to tremble. No, this can't happen, not more, it has to stop, it's safe, I'm wearing the gloves.

The gloves which are on the table.

The quakes increased and increased and got worse and worse no no no stop this is terrifying I can't stop it it has to stop why no no no

The man broke free from her arms. Too caught up, she was knocked back into the wall with a roar into blissful darkness.

When she awoke, she was amidst a sea of broken pieces. She wasn't thoroughly tied up with the remains of clothes, also not gagged, luckily. Apparently the agent sent was still alive and had his back turned. Skye glanced around to look for something useful, planning to at the very least attempt to contact Coulson or May. If contact couldn't be made, then she would try and escape. She had to survive. She appeared to be patched up, which was odd.

The man began to turn, holding a cup of something. How he managed to salvage something out of the wreck that was the cabin was beyond her, but that wasn't priority one. What _was_ was finding out who this man is and who sent him. But why was she still alive?

"Who sent you? Gonzales here to take me out? Finally finished with seeing the freak?" Skye spat, trying to maintain control. If he had found her here, who knows how much they knew, what could happen. At the end of her sentence, the ground started to tremble. She took a deep breath. She couldn't stop them but she could prevent them from escalating. The tremors faded slightly but continued on.

"I, ah, wouldn't happen to know this Gonzales. What I would like to know is who sent you? I'm not going back. I'm surprised that you attacked me instead of sedating me to be honest. Well, if that would work in the first place, that is. Why would they send you without backup?" The man sat down, or leaned against, really, the remaining counter, taking a small sip of his drink.

Skye couldn't believe this. "Trying to lie? You have me captured, kill me." The tremors increased, becoming noticeable now. She couldn't completely stop them, but she could prevent them from getting stronger.

"I, uhh, think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm not here to kill you. I'm shocked you're not dead, to be honest. The other guy can get really rough when he's angry... which is every time." The man started to walk over to her, almost tripping over a piece of wood that fell off the walls. As he started to approach, the tremors got stronger and stronger and couldn't be stopped and no stay away you can't come closer this isn't okay you need to stay away stop

stop stop stop no no no no no

And the man stopped. "I'm Bruce Banner. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He started to bend over, a concerned look on his face.

Bruce Banner, famous scientist, idolized by FitzSimmons. The Hulk. An innocent (enough) man.

No, now he had to stay away. no no she couldn't hurt more people, not like Trip no why not Trip never not again no stay away she had to stop stop stop st

The tremors died down. She wasn't buried underneath rubble. She was in the cabin, not all powered up.

"You, uh, were voicing your thoughts."

Being held by Bruce Banner. "Sorry about that. I'll just, uh, go away no-," he began to say, cut off from the sound of Skye's sobs. She returned his hug, having escaped her makeshift bonds.

"I can't control it at all the ground and you stopped it you hugged me why did you hug me?"

"I happen to know a bit about uncontrollable things. You seem like you don't know who I am." Skye snorted into his shirt as she gradually leaned back. "Now I do. The Hulk, saviour of Manhattan. Also, sorry about the shirt. It's... been a rough week."

"I can see that. Why don't you sit down, or, I mean, try, and have a cup of tea. You can tell me about it and we can converse over rage monsters and emotionally dependent natural disasters."

And they did.

Later, May would call, urging her to go, escape, that they were coming. Bruce Banner would chime in, saying hello, how are you, she'll be fine, send a plane to pick her up and relocate later.

Skye would be in a corner, huddled up and trying to avoid what might possibly happen with Banner calmly sipping tea and just smiling.

The SHIELD agents would burst in, expecting the advantage of surprise, but would only be faced with a man, an unstoppable man, hindering their progress. They would have to leave, pointed to the door, unable to do anything unless they wanted to get smashed.

An hour later, Skye would board the Bus, May glaring and threatening and FitzSimmons looking worried and asking questions. She would have a new number in her phone and a smile on her face, at least for the time being.

Skye left her gloves back at the cabin.


End file.
